Antroz
Antroz was a member of the Makuta species and the Brotherhood of Makuta. He was the leader of the Phantoka Makuta who were tasked with invading Karda Nui. History The Invasion of Karda Nui .]] Antroz was chosen to lead the Phantoka Makuta in Karda Nui and stop Mata Nui's awakening by turning Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. But when he got into the Universe Core he was blinded by the light of the Kanohi Ignika when Matoro put it on and revived Mata Nui. Thus he was forced to turn Radiak, an Av-Matoran, into a Shadow Matoran so he could see through his eyes and share his knowledge. He and the other Makuta were attacking the Av-Matoran when the Toa Nuva appeared. After being shot by a beam of light from Pohatu's Midak Skyblaster, the Makuta decided to retreat momentarily to their lair, during which Antroz decided to ask for Icarax's help. During the final battle in the sky, Antroz's armor was scratched and his essence began to leak out. Mutran then ordered Antroz and the rest to retreat to the Swamp of Secrets following his Shadow Blast. Final Battle .]] In the Swamp of Secrets, Antroz stole a vehicle known as the Jetrax T6 before Kopaka could get to it. He then rammed it into one of the giant lightstones in the Codrex and charged it with an energy older than the stars. He then sped out of the Codrex into the swamp again, flanked by Lewa and Pohatu, Pohatu with a vehicle of his own, Lewa, too, had a vehicle. Antroz ordered Radiak to distract Kopaka, so he could get away more quickly, which he did, until Takanuva offered to deal with him so Kopaka could catch up. After the Toa Nuva took back the Jetrax, Antroz could no longer see, and had to teleport little by little to Mutran's new camp. He ordered Mutran to get a Shadow Matoran to help him see. After recieving the Shadow Matoran, Antroz left, and Mutran was dragged into a fight by Gorast. BIONICLE.com Description Antroz is the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta forces in Karda Nui. Aggressive, he is not really a long-range planner, more a fierce warrior. In his opinion, complex tactics and strategies don’t win battles – crushing your enemy before he crushes you wins battles. Unlike the Makuta of Metru Nui, he never underestimates a foe. Characteristics Personality Antroz was a skilled tactical commander and an accomplished warrior. Unlike Makuta Teridax, he did not underestimate his foes. He also had a rare sense of honor, opposing cheating and deceit and wishing to win a fight fairly. He, like Vamprah and Chirox, spread darkness wherever he flew. Powers & Tools Being a Makuta, Antroz possessed control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, shape-shifting abilities, as well as forty Rahkshi Powers. He no longer has the ability of heat vision or laser vision. This is due to him being blinded and his sight destroyed. He wore the Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption. It could cause objects to rot and break down. Antroz also used a Tridax Pod, which contained 4 Shadow Leeches. These Leeches were able to drain light out of beings. Along with that he used his new claws and poisonous teeth as weapons. Set Information Antroz *Antroz's piece count is 53 *Antroz's set number is 8691 Jetrax T6 *Jetrax T6 includes 422 pieces, of which 33 is used to build Antroz *Jetrax T6's set number is 8942. Trivia *Antroz is the first known Makuta to wear a Kanohi whose power is not among the 42 Rahkshi Powers. *Antroz doesn't get along well with Icarax. *Antroz, Radiak, Lewa, and Tanma are parts of the Spiriah combiner. *He was re-released with the Jetrax T6 after stealing it from Kopaka. *Antroz's name may be based off Antrozous, the taxonomic order of the Pallid bat. A play on Antroz's blindness and resemblance to a bat. Category:2008 Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Deceased Characters